


Cooking

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cooking, F/M, NSFW Art, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: Cait's nuturing of their child, even before it is born, turns Sam on. Kitchen sex ensues





	Cooking

**Author's Note:**

> SamCait. Cooking. Sex. Pregnancy

He watches her hands. She is chopping vegetables. Always a careful eater, since finding out she is pregnant, she is obsessed with it. She will eat nothing from craft services. She spends days off pre-cooking so she has meals for everyday. She is preparing vegetable soup. He watches her hands to make sure she doesn’t cut herself. But also because the fluidity of her movements is a huge turn-on. There is such grace in her movements. As she moves, the sweater she is wearing draws close, emphasizing her growing breasts and the tiny bump where their child lays.

“ Get a grip Heughan.” he tells himself.“ She needs to focus on what she is doing. Not on your lust.”

She lifts the cutting board and empties the vegetables into the boiling broth. “ Now it just needs to cook.” she tells him reaching up to turn the burner down to simmer. This move pulls the sweater tight against her bust. He can see her nipples. He moans unable to help himself. He fells his penis react growing hard and very erect.

She turns to face him. He is unable to hide either the lust in his eyes or his body. She calmly meets his eyes and then drops her glance to the front of his pants. Her eyes grow big.

“ My cooking is a turn on?” 

“ God yes. To see you taking care of our bairn before it is even here. Knowing how good of a mum you will be. ”

She smiles and, keeping her eyes on him, she reachs down and pulls her sweater up and off. He stands stock still staring at her. She then kicks off her shoes and reachs down to pull the leggings she was wearing off. This pulled him out of his daze. He quickly takes off his own shirt. Cait stands naked before him. In seconds he is too.

She walks over and wraps her arms and legs around him. “ Now Sam. Here. I can’t wait.” Her voice and hands are hungry. Her hands roam restlessly down his back, up his shoulders. He is to turned on to argue. He backs them both up to one of the kitchen chairs. He falls back in it. She ends up in his lap. She reaches between them and guides him into her. They both gasp as she tightens around him.

“ Omg Cait!"

“ Sam!” Her cry echoes through the room as she climaxes.

Her holds her hips tight letting her set the rhythm. She clings to his shoulders. Her eyes are locked on his. His eyes on hers. They make love as much with their eyes as much as they do with their bodies. 

“ Touch me Sam.” she urged after a few minutes.

“ I don’t want yo let your hips go. I don’t want you to fall.”

She tights her legs and lower body around him. “ I won’t fall. Touch me please Sam.”

He moves his hands from her hips reluctantly but she holds tight. Her rhythm stays steady. He takes one hand and cups her full breast. Her nipple is a marble under his thumb and they both moan. His other hand seeks the place where they are joined. His starts to move with her as his fingers start to stroke her. She throws her head back and squeaks.

“ Come with me baby.” Sam instructs. His voice is barely above a whisper. “ Come with me.”

Seconds later, she does, He feels it on his hand and his penis. He lets himself go and joins her. Her climax strokes his own and he comes hard. His pelvis bucks and she is almost unsitted. His arm wraps around her, saving her a fall at the last minute.

“ That was tremendous.” Cait says a few minutes later. They are fully dressed again and she is stirring the soup.“ I will have to cook around you more often.”


End file.
